cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Penguin Part 1
In their first crossover,The Gang meet a group of unusual animals on the island. Transcript Starts with an average day in Club Penguin.Mr Cow2,Rookie and Cadence are all hanging out. *Cadence:You know,do you ever think about other universes? *Rookie:All the time. *Cadence:What about the creatures in them? *Mr Cow2:Been there,done that!(Holds up a bunch of pictures of him hanging out with Agent P) *Cadence:Yeah.You know i heard on the news that other universes can have access to the Club Penguin universe. *Rookie:Well,i`m not sure what that tells ya! *Gary(Rushing In):Guys!(Pant,gasp)Guys,you won`t belive what i found! *Cadence:Calm down dad!Your Pink as a Strawberry! *Rookie:You know,Strawberrys arn`t really pink. *Cadence:I was talking about the inside of one. *Gary:Thats not the point!I was walking in the forest and i saw... *Mr Cow2:You saw what? *Gary:Just come on! Rookie,Mr Cow2,Cadence and Gary all rush towards the forest. *Gary:I walked around here.And i saw a group of some not so average animals. *Mr Cow2:What kind?Donkeys,Pandas,Eagles? *Gary:You`ll see.(Brushes a Bush aside.) *Cadence,Rookie and Mr Cow2:Wow! In the distance,we see the Mane 6 from MLP:FIM. *Gary:Are those pony`s? *Mr Cow2:They Are!!!GET THEM!!!(Charges towards the Pony`s) *Flutter Shy(Terrified):Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *Mr Cow2:RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cadence:Mr Cow2!Put the stick down! *Rookie (off-screen) :Relax everyone! (We see Rookie pating Rainbow Dash) There Freindly! *Rainbow Dash:No duh!If theres anything we arn`t,it`s scary! *Mr Cow2:Wow!They talk too! *Pinkie Pie:Wow!They talk too! *Mr Cow2:No,you talk! *Pinkie Pie:No,you talk! *Mr Cow2:I`m just gonna shut up! *Pinkie Pie:I`m just gonna shut up! *Mr Cow2:Whatever. *Pinkie Pie:Whatever. *Gary:Both of you!Stop moving your mouths! *Cadence:Who are you girls anyway? *Twilight Sparkle:Oh,sorry.My names Twilight,the smart one.This is Rainbow Dash. *Rainbow Dash:The cool one. *Pinkie Pie:And i`m Pinkie Pie! *Rarity:It`s a pleasure to meet you Darlings.I`m Rarity. *Applejack:And i`m Applejack!This is Fluttershy. *Mr Cow2:Verry nice!Now get the heck out of my life! *Pinkie Pie:But,were Pony`s? *Mr Cow2:Bleh!Colorful Ponys and Unicorns?I`d rather listen to Dubstep Music! *Rainbow Dash(angry):Hey!I like Dubstep! *Pinkie Pie:Please sir!(Singing)Were all alone,with nopony!Always stuck with no one but Pony`s!Need someone,somepony!To always stay beside me!So we gotta have freinds... *Mr Cow2:SHUT!!!UP!!! *Applejack:Now that was uncalled for Sugar Cube! *Rainbow Dash:Yeah,that`s real low! *Rookie:Don`t mind him everyone.He`s just a black souled bully. *Mr Cow2:Hmph!(Shuns Rookie and Cadence and walks away)I don`t need this!Let alone,WANT!!! *Gary:You`ll come back!They always come back! *Twilight Sparkle:So what are YOUR names? *Rookie:I`m Rookie.This is Gary and Cadence.you`ve already met Mr Cow2. *Rainbow Dash:Awesome!All you guys are! *Rookie:Heh-heh!I like this one!(Scruffs up Rainbow Dashes Mane) *Cadence:C`mon,you should meet our freinds! *Pinkie Pie:That would be cool! (The Gang walk away and Pinkie Pie happily bounces.Suddenly we see a ruffle in the bushes.Applebloom,Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all Pop out) *Applebloom:Glad we tagged along with them huh? *Sweetie Belle:Yeah!Where are we anyway? *Scootaloo:Let`s explore and find out!Cutie Mark Explorers away! Theme Songe plays. Cut to Pinkie Pie and Mr Cow2 in the Mr Cow2`s home. *Mr Cow2:Ok.This Pony has followed me home and now she's giving me the creeps. *Pinkie Pie:Ok.This Penguin has followed me home and now he's giving me the creeps. *Rookie(walking onscreen):Hey what are you doing? *Twilight Sparkle:I think Pinkie Pie is copying this Mr Cow2 guy. *Rookie:This is gonna get ugly! *Mr Cow2:(smirks)I'm an ugly pony with lumpy gravy for brains! *Pinkie Pie:Please don`t be mean sir! *Mr Cow2:No promises! *Rookie:Why can`t we all just get along? *Rainbow Dash:Your telling me. We see Pinkie Pie ontop of Mr Cow2`s head bouncing. *Mr Cow2:GET OFF ME! *Pinkie Pie:If I don't? *Mr Cow2:I'll summon my black soul to turn into a boot and kick you all the way to the iceberg. Pinkie Pie lets go of Mr Cow2. *Mr Cow2:Let me show you my room! Transition to the ponies and Mr Cow2 in front of a car radio attached to the wall. *Radio:I see ponies.Spell it. *Rainbow Dash:Easy Peasy!P-O-N-I-E-S. *Radio:Incorrect. *Rainbow Dash:What did I do? *Mr Cow2:Try it again.It has a bit of a trick to it.Wink,wink. *Rainbow Dash:Oh,I get it now!I-T *Radio:Access Granted The wall starts moving revealing Mr Cow2's room. *Rainbow Dash:You really think outside of the box!Unlike your freind over there. Shows Pinkie Pie jumping on Rookie`s belly. *Mr Cow2:She is NOT my freind!!! They all walk inside. *Pinkie Pie:Umm.Two questions.One, who is Cadence?Two,WHY ARE POSTERS OF HER LITERALLY COVERING THIS ROOM? Mr Cow2 looks embarrassed. *Twilight Sparkle:Cadence is Mr Cow2`s "Soul Mate".(Whispering)Ooh-La-La! *Mr Cow2:She`s not my soul mate!She`s my regular mate! *Fluttershy:Umm,it`s okay if you tell us the truth sir.We won`t tell anyone.(Whimpers and cries a bit) *Mr Cow2:Not taking any chances!!! (coughs up a black thing)This is my soul.It can shape-shift. All ponies run out screaming.Fluttershy seems the most scared. *Mr Cow2:Heh-heh.Suckers. Mr Cow2 swallows the black thing. *Rookie:Quit scaring them!Quit it with your scares and pranks and stuff! Runs out. *Rookie:Hey everypony!Don`t leave! *Fluttershy:But he was gonna eat us with his black soul!!! *Rookie:He just says that to scare people!Don`t be freaked out!Under that hard boiled shell is a...(realizing)horrible,horrible man!You should be scared of him. *Rarity:Rookie Darling.Were not sure this Mr Cow2 Darling is such a great freind. *Twilight Sparkle:Yeah!Freindship IS Magic after all! *Pinkie Pie:(chuckling) You said the name of the show! *Rookie:Listen,he can be a bit of a meenie bo beenie.He`s actually kinda nice!Kinda! *Applejack(western accent):Rookie`s right!Ah bet we have to settle in with him. *Rookie(western accent):You bet it partner! *Jet Pack Guy:Hey Rookie!I`d thought i`d just make a random cameo apperance and-OH MY GOSH!!!IT`S A BLUE PEGASUS RAINBOW PONY!!!Where i come from,we call that incredibly epic!!! *Rainbow Dash:Oh stop!I`m blushing! *Rookie:This here is Jet Pack Guy!He`s a great penguin!He`s a bit of a bloke. *Jet:Toughest Penguin on the island.Anyway i came to tell you i saw some other small younger ponys like theese.I was wondering if they were a concern with you. *Rookie:Can you discribe them? *Jet:They were like yay high,yay wide with yay-pitched voices.Pretty cute.But they kept saying "Cutie Mark Crusaders away!!!" over and over!It was driving me- *Applejack:Sweet Celestia! *Jet:No it was more like a nuts feel. *Rarity:Not that you fool!Theese three ponys are our sisters! *Rainbow Dash:And one of them`s my practical sister!You know,a pony or someone close enough to you that you could call '''them your sister?Yeah! *Rookie:Don`t worry!Me and Jet will round them up. *Twilight Sparkle:I`ll come too!You might need my Unicorn Magic as help! *Rookie:Then to the skies!!! Transition to Jet Pack Guy flying with Rookie and Twillight following him on the ground. *Rookie:So twi,how did you get here in the first place? *Twilight:I was performing a teleportation spell that would help me teleport more than one pony to a certain location.Unforunatly i made a screw-up and we ended up here. *Rookie:Oh.Well,any reason why? *Twillight:It was in a spell book princess Celestia sent me. *Rookie:Who`s Celestia? *Twilight:She rises the sun every morning in Equestria.And her sister Luna rises the moon every night. *Rookie:Really?Here,the sun and moon rise themselfs. *Twillight:They do!? *Rookie:Yeah!Sometimes they even collide eith eacother.So the moon covers the sun.We call it a solar eclipse.But there actually kinda rare. *Twillight:It sounds amazing!Too bad i might not see one for a long time. *Jet(landing):This is were i saw them.(Points to the stadium,Full) *Rookie:...Oh-no. There are a bunch of ponies all wondering arounnd. *Rookie:This is bad. *Twilight Sparkle:Where did they all come from?I thought it was just us! *Spike:Twilight! *Twilight:Spike!Do you have anything to say about this? *Spike:It`s a long story!Derpy was trying to gather up all the unicorns and alicorn princeses in Equestria.One thing led to another and they all performed the spell you did.Now every Pony,Dragon and Creature in Ponyville and Equestria ended up here! *Rookie:This is why i like pegasuses more than unicorns! *Scootaloo,Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle:Twilight! *Twilight:Girls!Your okay!Rainbow Dash,Applejack and Rarity were worried to death! *Apple Bloom:Ah`m scared Twilight! *Mr Cow2:Don`t worry there kido.Come on!Let`s gather every penguin!We`ll know what to do! Transition.Shows every penguin and pony in both equstria and Club Penguin complaining to Mayor Penguin and Mayor Mare. *Cheerlie:How long will we be here? *Alex:We can`t LIVE like this! *Snowflake:YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Mayor Penguin:Um,everyone please....Seize control! *Princess Luna:THOU SHUT UP!!! Everyone calms down. *Mayor Penguin:(sigh) Thank you,Luna.Yes,i understand we cannot live under these conditions! *Mayor Mare:But,we must learn HOW to!It may be a while before we can devolp our way back! *Trixie:But The Great and Powerful Trixie cannot live here!Trixie has a life in ponyville! *Mayor Mare:Everypony!Everypenguin!Your over re-acting!Penguins and Ponys could actually be B.P.A.P.F.F`s.Best Pony and Penguin Freinds Forever. *Mayor Penguin:Exactly my point!Ms.Mare is correct!Let`s learn to appreciate eachother. *Lyra:How!? *Vinyl Scratch:Yeah!How!? *Derpy:Muffins!? *Mayor Penguin:Well arn`t we almost the same?Were both non-human,our species start with p`s... Spitfire gigles and cover her mouth. *Mayor Penguin(un-impressed):Okay,keep up with me Spitfire.But most importantly,if you think about it,we share a world!And i plan to make that world!A world of Ponys and Penguins!(Grabs Chatty Penguin)so Penguin...(Grabs Big Macintosh)Or Pony..we can learn to be with eachother! *Chatty Penguin:The mayor`s do have a point.You know it`s funny,Mayor Mare sounds like your saying Mayour twice.But it makes sence since she`s a pony.And Mare is sort of like the hair of a pony.But why don`t they call it pony hair?Mare probably makes it sound more catchy.But pony hair makes more sence.What am i saying?I like the word mare.Don`t you agree? *Big Mac:Eeeyup. *Bon-Bon:Chatty`s right.Pony Hair '''does make more sence and Mayor Penguin does have a point! *Sonic:So does Mayor Mare! *Mayor Penguin and Mare:Trust us!When arn`t we? Chatty Penguin and Big Macintosh give eachother a hi-five.We Cut to Flutter shy and Puffle Handler at the pet shop. *PH:So,you like animals mate? *Flutter shy:Yes i do Ms.Handler. *PH:(laughs) Call me PH.How about a Red One?There verry skilled. *Flutter shy(looking at the red puffle):Ummmm,i`m not so sure. *PH:Well than a RAINBOW Puffle might suit you!There magical and look...(Rainbow Puffle Farts)It farts sparkles! *Flutter shy:Ewwwww,but it smells like normal farts! *PH(annoyed):(sigh)How about Blue.you have a problem with blue? *Flutter shy:Wow!What`s that one!? (a gentle,peaceful tune plays as Flutter Shy walks up towards a sleeping white puffle) *PH:The white one?Don`t get me wrong,i LOVE all Puffles but that one never amuses me really.There a little to shy and there just- *Flutter shy:It`s Perfect! *PH:Awwwwww!How cute!I`ll pay for the Puffle!You can name it! *Flutter shy:I like Cloudy! *PH:That is adorable! We then cut to Rarity and Aunt Artic at the Coffee Shop. *Aunt Artic:I mean,don`t get me wrong,Gary is an amazing man!But he`s been put out lately.He`s seem to lost his spark.His little firework that makes him interesting. *Rarity:I know how you feel.Sweetie Belle is a great sister.But don`t let her near a stove! *Aunt Artic:I know that feeling!Gary made Fish Bread once.I stayed in the bathroom all week! Rarity and Aunt Artic both Laugh.Suddenly,Derpy and Mr Cow2 both fall and land on the table. *Aunt Artic:DERPY,MR COW2!!!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOLPE!!!(She shoves both of them aside.)Okay,(claps once)back to you! Cut to Gary and Pinkie Pie in Gary`s Labrotory. *Pinkie Pie:So,you invent things? *Gary:Absolutoley!I`ve created the Aqua Sub and the Pizzatron 3000!I`ve finished my latest invention a while ago!A strawberry licourche dispensor!(Presses a button and eats some licoureche) It`s my own recipe.Help yourself. *Pinkie Pie:Oooooh!(Presses button and puts her mouth over the dispensor) *Gary:Allright,just put the wire here and... *Pinkie Pie:Ummm,Gary?(She has gained some weight)Your Dispensor thingy is out of licourche.Can you make some more? *Gary:(sigh)I`ll get the gelatin. Cut to Rookie and Rainbow Dash at Rookie`s house. *Rookie:Hey Rainbow Dash? *Rainbow Dash:Yeah Rookie? *Rookie:D-Do you think i`m cool? *Rainbow Dash:Of Course Buddy!Your like my Best Penguin Freind Forever!Why you ask? *Rookie:(sigh)It`s just...Have you ever felt like when no one cares about you?When someone just thinks your a complete moron?When you just feel like you wanna see the world burn? *Rainbow Dash:Yeah.Sometimes.Why? *Rookie:It`s just...Everyone at the EPF just thinks i`m a mistake juat waiting to happen!It`s all "Hey there goes Rookie,the loser!" and "Rookie is walking by!Why don`t we all go and ruin his life?"!!!I just want to take all the bits out of myself and make a new me!!!!!Cause the only thing i do know is-!!!!!!!(sigh)I`m a Rookie.And that`s all i`ll ever be.(sits down and starts crying) *Rainbow Dash:Your not JUST a Rookie,Rookie!Heck your MORE than i could be!You plan partys,You`ve been to other dimensions,YOU TALK CRAB!!!You are one heck of a guy!!!(sigh)As a matter of fact your TOO much of a guy.Why would anyone want to be with me?All i do is-(flaps her wings and flys slightly)What would i have up against you? *Rookie:Well you know what?You have one thing that seperates you from all the others!You know what it is? *Rainbow Dash:What is it? *Rookie:You like me...for me!(gives Rainbow Dash a small snuggle) *Rainbow Dash:Best guy i ever met.Now what`s up with this EPF buisness?Any reason people think your an "mistake juat waiting to happen"? *Rookie:Just one guy.Jet Pack Guy.He`s like a work bully! *Rainbow Dash:Well,you have to stand up for yourself ya know? *Rookie:I think i understand.Hmmmmmmmmm. We then Cut to Hone783 walking in a circle.In a deep situation.The door opens and we see Twilight Sparkle walk in. *Hone783:Oh thank god!!! *Twilight:Hone783,whats wrong? *Hone783:Thanks for coming Twi.i`m having Pony trouble.Theres these two Ponys i have a crush on! *Twilight:Really?Who are they? *Hone783:Who are they?Well i guess you could say i do sorta like Princess Luna. *Twilight:That`s sweet.She IS very great. *Hone783:Great?Try Epicly Awesome!!! *Twilight:Yeah!Anyway who`s the other luck Mare? *Hone783:Ummmm,i`m not so comfortable with telling you. *Twilight:Oh come on!Is it Lyra? *Hone783:No. *Twilight:Pinkie Pie? *Hone783:Ewww,No Way! *Twilight:Heh,heh!Just yanking your chain!Is it Applejack? *Hone783:Nah,were just freinds. *Twilight:I see.Is it Granny Smith? *Hone783:...You did not say that! *Twilight:KIDDING!Is it Colgate? *Hone783:Nah.She cares more about teeth then me. *Twilight:Well,i`m out of ideas.Is it Princess Celestia or Somepony? *Hone783:Nope.Nearly had it. *Twilight:Wait a second!Is it me? *Hone783:So close!!! *Twilight:...Oh my gosh!NO!!!Please tell me no!!!Is it...Trixie the Great and Powerful!?!?!?!?! *Hone783:It`s your fault!You wanted to know!!! *Twilight:But it`s Trixie for crying out loud!!! *Hone783:Listen,she`s cute!I can`t argue about a special somepony that i love! *Twilight:Allright.I`m calming down.(sigh)I over reacted.But Trixie is kinda Jerky.She`s not ''exactly ''the nicest pony in Equestria. *Hone783:Hey,i wanna like who i like! *Twilight:And i`m letting you!But seriously,you have too choose. *Hone783:Well OBVIOUSLY i know that!But i`ll need your help.Luna is kind but Trixie is Cute!It tears my mind to shreads! *Twilight:Don`t worry!I`ll be with you! *Hone783:You will? *Twilight:Every step of the way! *Hone783:(sigh)Your a great freind.You know that? *Twilight:I know Hone783.You tell me everyday! We then transition to Applejack,Alex and Big Macintosh. *Alex:So,can you tell me more about yourself? *Big Mac:Eeyep! *Applejack:Hey, does anybody else notice the shadow growing on the ceiling? *Alex:(looks up)Oh no.RUN FOR COVER! They all run away just in time for Mr Cow2 and Derpy crash through the ceiling with a burning sled. *Mr Cow2:AWESOME!!!THAT WAS ONE HECKUVA OF A LANDING BRO! *Derpy:I think your wooden thingy is burning. *Alex:WHAT THE HECK MR COW!!CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION?!? *Derpy:Fire!Fire! *Mr Cow2:WOO HOO IT'S ON FIRE!!!! *Derpy:Let's find a tree.I really need to go. *Mr Cow2:I go behind trees too!Let's do this! Mr Cow2 and Derpy knock the door down and run out. *Big Mac:Nope. *Alex:That stupid little piece of poop! *Applejack:Ah can see you don`t realy like him. *Alex:I just had this place remodeled! We finally Cut to Mayor Penguin and Mayor Mare. *Mayor Penguin:Look at that.The penguins and pony`s have gone fine together. *Mayor Mare:And it`s all thanks to you. *Mayor Penguin:Oh,i couldn`t say JUST me.Your an impressive Mayor yourself. *Mayor Mare:Why thank you.That means a lot to me. *Spitfire(bursting in):Mr.Penguin.I need to talk with you. *Mayor Penguin:what is it? *Spitfire:Well,it`s somthing to do with the Wonderbolts.The EPF has recently wanted us to join them.They think Herberts up to somthing and they want our help. *Mayor Penguin:Well,i`ll orginise somthing.Say hello to the EPF Spitfire. *Spitfire:Thank you Mayor. *Snowflake(out of nowhere):YYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Transition to Hone783 in his bathroom. *Hone783:Looking sharp Hone783!Allright,first Pony date.Luna,here i come.And Trixie,i`ll come later.(knock on door)That must be her.(he rushes to the door.He opens it and Princess Luna is standing outside) *Princess Luna:Good evening young Hone the 783rd *Hone783:Heh-heh.I had a lot of ancisters. *Princess Luna:Shall i come in. Hone783 puts out his flipper.Holding Hooves with Princess Luna,they enter his igloo.We transition to r Cow2 and Derpy. *Mr Cow2:You know Derpy, it really feels good to finally have a friend. *Derpy:What does that mean? *Mr Cow2:I never had a real friend. Here's my day:In the morning...(Imitating Aunt Artic's voice) Mr Cow2!You're late....again.(Normal voice)In midday...(Imitating Rookie's voice)He's just a black souled bully!(Imitating alex's voice)That little piece of poop!(Normal Voice)And at night...(Imitating PH's voice)I get the top bunk because I DON'T HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS!!!(Normal Voice)See? *Derpy:Wow.You must have a pretty hard life. *Mr Cow2:Yeah.But i know why they do that.I know i CAN be a jerk sometimes.Like i throw cans at Australian girls,i beat up Rookie and i force Cadence to go out with me with weaponry and potions.But i know they still think i`m a great freind. *Derpy:Well,i think your a greater freind!So you want to do some more random jumping? *Mr Cow2:Wouldn`t have it any other way buddy! Cut to Hone783 and Luna in the living room. *Hone783:So,you raise the moon every night? *Luna:Why yes i do.It`s a tough job.The moon is heavy.What do thou do? *Hone783:Me?Well i sorta help my freinds and stuff.I don`t really have a job. *Luna:Well i think it`s appericateive that your freinds are loyal for you. Mr Cow2 and Derpy crash through the roof. *Hone783:Mr Cow2,i just had this place fixed! *Mr Cow2:Sorry Hone783.Me and Derpy will pay for the renavations.Oh,so is this the Lucky gal? *Luna:And who might you be? *Mr Cow2:Oh sorry your majesty.I am Sthomas Cow the 2nd.I come from Club Penguin.A thousand pardons Princess Luna for i am clumsy.Me and Derpy shall be elsewhere.(Derpy and Mr Cow2 leave) *Hone783:Don`t get me wrong,he`s a great guy but theres something that makes me say "I can`t belive i`m brothers with that man." *Luna:I can`t belive Derpy`s in our kingdom.She`s the reason i was happy on the moon. *Hone783:But still there great guys.Well technically one of them's a girl. *Luna:Which one? *Hone783:Really?You don`t know? Cut to the EPF.We see Aunt Artic with a group of agents and wonderbolts. *Artic:Agents,we have problems.Herbert has recently found that us being your freinds is an easy distraction so we`ll need all the Agents and Wonderbolts on the team to complete this mission.Operation:Herberts Revenge is go!We`ve put a tracking device in his mountain lair.Where we have picked up information that he will try to destroy Club Penguin.Luckaly,he is still working on his machine so we need to shut down his plans as soon as we can.Dot,Spitfire,Jet i`m looking at you three. *Jet:You can count on us Director. *Dot:C`mon guys!Let`s go! Jet,Dot and Spitfire all leave and run towards the mountains.We see a mansion like lair at the very top.We fade to black.Dot,very tired,pulls herself up to the top of the mountain and lays to rest. *Dot:We(pant)made it. *Jet:No time to loose everyone!We have to find out what Herbert`s doing!C`mon! *Dot:Coming Jetty Wetty!!! *Jet:Awww,Shut Up!!! *Dot:Sowwy. *Jet:Don`t talk Lovey Dovey with me,woman!!! *Spitfire:I can`t belive you actually like that clown. *Dot:I know.Me niether.C`mon. We transition to Jet Pack Guy inside an airvent.He looks down on Herbert underneath him. *Jet(into a wlkie talkie):Spitfir,Dot.This is Jet.I`m going in.And if i don`t survive,tell Everyone who isn`t Dot that i love them. *Dot:See you honey! *Jet:Shut Up!(hangs up) *Spitfire:Sorry `bout that Dot. *Dot(sighs sadly):I`m Fine.Jet has ALWAYS treated me like this.I think he`d rather date a crocidile than me. *Spitfire:So? *Dot:Does the phrase "In Love" sound familiar? *Spitfire:Not exactly.Nothing comes to mind. *???:Duck Fools! *Dot:Woah!Look out! Sunglasses Penguin lands in front of Spitfire and Dot. *Dot:Sunglasses Penguin! *Sunglasses Penguin:Yo!I just came to warn you all that Herbert's new device is going to send us all to- (gets hit by laser)GAAA!!!!!(Dissappears) *Dot:What was that? *Spitfire:Somthing that ain`t good.That`s for sure. *Jet Pack Guy(walks in):I got intell.Apparently,this thing Herbert made is actually some sort of machine.It teleports someone into a differant universe. *Dot:Maybe Herbert wants to send all the pony`s back to Equestria! *Spitfire:With all the Pony`s out of the way,the island will have weaker forces! *Jet:And with weaker forces,he`ll be able to attack!(dials up on spy phone)Boss,it`s Jet.We got the info.Were coming back.(hangs up)Race Ya!(Zooms on Jet Pack) *Dot:Man.He`s always the mature one untill the end.(Walks away) Transition.We see Sensei in the dojo. *???:Mwahaha!!! *Sensei:I sence you are here...Discord. *Discord(bursts through doors):Correct Sensei!And i have come back for what is rightfully mine! *Sensei:I`m afraid not so.For the Dojo is mine. *Discord:Oh but Sensei,imagine how a dragon like me could change this whole place around. *Sensei:No deal. *Discord:I shall get my hands on this place one day Sensei.So be ready.(leaves) *Sensei(quietly):...I was born ready.(fades to black as a gong bangs.We fade to Rookie walking up to Jet with an angry look on his face.Nothing annyeys him as he does so) *Rookie:Hey,Jet Pack Dork!!! *Jet:What you call me!? *Rookie:I`ve taken some words from a friend of mine.And i`ve learned to stand up for myself.I`m not going to let you take this guy down!Things have changed!Face it Jet...(shooves him to the ground)Your a dinosaur!Now i may not be smart,but i know a little thing called "Common Sence".And i think you have a negitive of it!I`m through with you treating me like a stick!(punches him in the eye.Pulls him by the tie.)Who`s the puppet now JPG!!!??? *Jet:Don`t...call...me..THAT!!!(Punches him in the beak.Rookie tries to punch him again.Dot grabs Rookie`s fist.) *Dot:Whoa Brother!Calm down.(Drags him away.Jet looks at him with a face that says "I`ll get you!".Rookie looks back at him with an angry face) *Rookie:I`ll get that dork! *Dot:Sorry Buddy.I`m actually doing you a favour.Let`s take you home.(Dot takes Rookie home.Dot sits next to Rookie on a couch)Why did you do that?Tell your sis. *Rookie:Rainbow Dash said i should try to stand up for myself.It didn`t really help. *Rainbow Dash:I can see that.(Pans on Rainbow Dash who is sitting next to Rookie.)You can leave Dot.Me and Rookie should get personal.(Dot Leaves)So whats up?What he do? *Rookie:He punched me. *Rainbow Dash:Awwww,sorry buddy. *Rookie:But i punched him first so i deserve it. *Rainbow Dash:Theres your problem.Your bottiling up your anger.It`ll explode in one big rage explosion. *Rookie:...Cool. *Rainbow Dash:No!Not Cool!Anything but Cool! *Rookie:What about awesome? *Munch:Neat? *Rookie:Nice? *Munch:Funny? *Rookie:Epic? *Munch(hopefully):Edible? *Rainbow Dash:NO!!!I DON`T CARE WHAT IT IS!!!It`s a bad thing Rookie!You should know so!I did it once and trust me,it did NOT end well!!!I nearly got Applejack in hospital!!!It even killed my best freind!!!I don`t want you to end up like me!A stupid non acceptable show off...I want you to end up like...you! *Rookie:Maybe i should just start calling you BD!!!BIG DEAL!!!(phone rings.Rookie ignores it.) *Ranibow Dash(on phone):Hi this is the home of Rainbow Dash... *Rookie(on phone):And Rookie! (Giggiling) *Rainbow Dash(phone):Were best freinds.(Rainbow Dash and Rookie look at eachother sorry.They hug eachother) *Rookie(phone):Unfortunatly,we can`t answer cause were having to much fun! *Rainbow Dash(phone):So leave a message... *Both(phone,synced):AT THE BEEP!!!(Giggiling) *Rookie:I`m sorry. *Rainbow Dash:Me too. *Jet Pack Guy(recroded):Hey Dorky mc Dork pants!!!Don`t think i can`t forgive you!!!Meet me tonight at midnight!!!Behind the coffee shop!See ya then.(hangs up) *Rookie:Oh dear gosh!This is terrible! *Rainbow Dash:You`ll be lucky to live. Transition to Hone783`s Igloo.We see Hone783 sleeping in the bathtub.He wakes up and sees a note attached to his waist.He reads it. *Hone783:"Went Home.Thou are charming.<3 Princess Luna."Awwwwww.How sweet!(Watch beeps)Oh dear gosh!I`m late for my date with Trixie!(Rushes out the door and to the Coffee shop)Trixie!!!Sorry i`m late! *Trixie:Where were you?Trixie has been waiting for half an hour! *Hone783:Me and Luna were partying last night.It`s a bit of a love triangle. *Trixie:Love...Triangle? *Hone783:Yeah!(Makes the shape of a triangle in the air.Leaving behind red dots)It`s sort of like if a boy likes two differant girls.(Brushes red dots away.)Dang critters. *Trixie:Trixie the Great and Powerful understands now. *Hone783:Why do you talk like that? *Trixie:It makes me sound mysterious. *Hone783:Oh.Hone783 understands.(sees a shadow growing on Trixie)Oh no.RUN!! *Trixie:Why should Trixie the great and powerful run awa-(gets squashed by Mr Cow2 and Derpy who are on a flaming sled) *Mr Cow2:Work with me here, if you don't stop vomiting I will SHOVE THE SLED UP YOUR NOSE! *Derpy:What's a nose? *Hone783:Oh no oh no oh no no no NO! *Trixie:Trixie the great and powerful orders you to leave! *Hone783:Good.They are both nuisances *Trixie:Trixie orders for YOU to leave to!It is OVER! TBC Category:Movies Category:Rookie Category:Cadence Category:Mr Cow2 Category:Gary Category:PH